While many travelers use global positioning system (GPS) devices during their travels, and use sophisticated wireless devices which act as a conduit for information delivery, many do not. In addition, programming information and queries into a GPS or wireless device may require the expenditure of time and effort that must be taken away from driving to the destination.
Every traveler on a trip that is moderately long or longer makes occasional stops for fuel, and may also make stops for refreshment. In addition, travelers who do not use GPS or other routing devices may become lost, so that they need guidance to find the correct route. They may also be interested in knowing about supplies such as fuel and food, and points of interest, further along the route and at the destination.